robots_in_disguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Jazz
Who's The Mech? "Do it with style or don't do it at all!" During the early days of the Ibex Cup races, Jazz was renown as its top racing star. After what he felt was "a good run", he joined the Cybertronian Security Forces during the Interrignum, putting his fame, charisma and intellect to good use as a cultural investigator both on and off Cybertron, earning him a high position among his peers. While Prowl serves as the tactical advisor to the Primes, Jazz is the go-to mech for creative thinking. He knows the intimate details of cultures across the galaxy - beyond his scholarly interest, Jazz just intuitively "gets" things and assimilates quickly. This innate adaptability and cosmopolitan bent make him a versatile special agent who always pulls off dangerous missions with a characteristic flair. Extremely intelligent and skilled, Jazz is an expert in sociology, history and culture. In root mode, he wields a photon rifle and shoulder mounted flamethrower. In vehicle mode, he has a full spectrum beacon and powerful speakers that can create a disorienting light and sound display that reaches up to 180 decibels in volume. His rear spoiler allows him limited gliding ability if he makes a jump in car mode. In root mode, an energy grapple helps him overcome difficult terrain. Jazz's voracious appetite for new cultural nuances can sometimes distract him during a mission. Mad Skillz Cultural Investigation, Infiltration, Stealth, Negotiations, Reconnaissance, Adaptability, Situational Awareness, Theatrical Prowess, Improvisational Combat Specialist, Making This Look Easy, Mr. Steal Your Femme Back In The Day Jazz was a household name on the Ibex Racing Circuit. Their top racer at one point, Jazz was known across the galaxy as one of the fastest racers to ever take to the track. Combined with a sense of style and flair that made him exciting to watch. He brought something special to the world of racing and it was something that the universe ate up. Jazz loved being a racer. He loved the excitement and the attention it brought. That's why it almost broke him when he found out that the Ibex Athletic Association was corrupt. They were fixing races and using blackmail to get the racers to do what was in the best interest of the IAA. Jazz couldn't let himself succumb to these ways and pushed himself into early retirement, purposefully crashing and putting himself out of racing condition for good. It was a decision that Jazz has yet to regret. Retirement was kind to Jazz and his charismatic nature kept him in the optics of the public for some time after his career ending 'injury'. It was during this time that he was approached by Delta Magnus with an offer to help get his function changed. Jazz didn't mind sacrificing his caste status, he was more worried about becoming an effective and useful member of Cybertron's society. Jazz became a ranking officer in the Cybertonian Security Forces. As a cultural investigator Jazz takes on special assignments and operations. Combining his natural charm, with his skills and talents as a racer, has put him in a position to actually do some good in this universe. And to do it with style. Stat Quo Combat Assessment Profile Q Branch * 007 Series MI-6 Photon Rifle:'''Jazz owns a modified photon rifle as a personal choice for weaponry. Silver and sleek, Jazz's photon rifle has been modified for his own particular tastes. Jazz's photon rifle has been kitted with absorption panels along the frame of the weapon to allow for solar based recharging. Due to this, the photon beams it produces are incapable of reaching lethal levels of power. At best, Jazz's photon rifle can incapacitate his enemies. ** '''Mode Availability: '''Root. ** '''Accessories: '''Scope. ** '''Notes: '''Non-Lethal. Solar Powered. Range of 1500 meters. * '''Aileron Glider: Designed as a spoiler for his vehicular mode, the aileron glider allows Jazz to reach epic levels of glided flight. He can't fly on his own but with the right speed he can make jumps with incredible ease and style. ** Mode Availability: Vehicle. ** Notes: Gliding range of 915 meters. * Full Spectrum Beacon: A built-in customization Jazz's front grill has been outfitted with beacon lights that are capable of expanding through the entire electromagnetic spectrum. In essence, this allows Jazz to artificially create "natural" light. Either way, his lights can be used to produce everything from infrared to near-ultraviolet light. ** Mode Availability: Vehicle. Root. * Showstopper: '''Jazz has been outfitted and kitted up with a collection of speakers and lights that can be used to his stylishly strategic advantage. The combination of lights and sounds, when activated, creates a dazzling display that often overwhelms sensors to the point that it leaves those caught in it painfully disoriented. ** '''Mode Availability: Vehicle. Root. ** Notes: '''Drains Energon reserves fairly quickly. Range of 5 meters. * '''Skyhook: Jazz's multitool accessory can be used for any number of things. This energy based grappling hook is designed to assist Jazz in all matters infiltration, combat and any other improvisational uses that it may actually have. Harnessed energy with an cyber-magnetic core allows the energy to attach to any solid surface. ** Mode Availability: Root. ** Notes: 30 meter energy cable. * SM-AUG Flamethrower: Jazz is equipped with a shoulder-mounted flamethrower that is capable of producing and discharging flames that can reach temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. The shoulder-mount has full rotation capabilities, while the weapon itself is properly ventilated to alleviate overheating concerns. ** Mode Availability: Root. ** Notes: Moderate drain of fuel reserves. Range of 80 meters. * Sound System: Jazz comes equipped with a beyond state of the art sound system that employs stereo-sonic speakers capable of producing up to 180 dB of pure and crisp sound. When cranked all the way up, this sound system could shatter walls and crumble rock. ** Mode Availability: Vehicle. Root. ** Notes: Moderate Energon drain. High Energon drain during maxed out volume. * V.I.S.O.R.: Virtual Intelligence and Systematic Operational Recall is that V.I.S.O.R. stands for. This is personalized HUD hardware that implements all the features of standardized HUDs and more. Not only can the VISOR provide Jazz with up to the tick information but it also provides scanning and targeting capabilities, optional recording software, real-time data transfer and relay, IFF readings and a host of other features. Jazz's VISOR is also reverse polarized with reflective tint to protect Jazz's optics. ** Mode Availability: Root. ** Notes: Powered by Jazz's internal systems. As long ass Jazz functions, so does the VISOR. Meister of Ceremonies * Carkour: An all terrain method of transportation that utilizes quick transformations, momentum and acrobatics. Masters of Carkour, such as Jazz, are capable of performing stylish feats of agility without circuit-breaking. Whether it be running up walls, jumping across gaps between rooftops or grinding down railings, this acquired skill is something that takes cycles worth of training and a buckets of touch up paint. * Instrumentalist: Coming Soon. * Krav Mecha: Jazz is self-taught in the street fighting martial arts style of Krav Mecha. It is an improvisational and informal fighting style that incorporates elements of boxing and wrestling with a mech's purpose and functionality. While Krav Mecha does have some foundational elements, how it is used varies from mech to mech or femme to femme. No two Krav Mecha artists are the same. ** Notes: Jazz's particular style incorporates acrobatics, evasive tactics and counters. Movement is the key to Jazz's success as a Krav Mecha artist. * Special Operations Training: Coming Soon. Track Master * Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson (f/ Bruno Mars) * My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy * You Know My Name - Chris Cornell * Superbad - James Brown * All About It - Hoodie Allen (f/ Ed Sheeran) * Take Back The Night - Justin Timberlake * Overture - Troy Baker If Looks Could Chill 2Modes1Jazz.jpg JazzStance.png SmoothJazz.jpg JazzInAction.png JazzKnuckles.jpg AutobotJazz.jpg Under The Hood * Jazz is voiced by Troy Baker (as heard in War For Cybertron) * Jazz's Drink of Choice: Mechtini (Black Label Engex, Shaken, Dirty w/ Mercury) Logs